coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8141 (5th June 2013)
Plot Eileen hasn't slept again but is relieved when Paul arrives home without having been called out to an incident during the night. Dev continues his investigations, questioning Paul about the possibilities of what occurred in the Rovers on the night of the fire. Karl watches from a distance. Rob looks for work before his money starts to run out. He contacts Michael Ellis, an old friend of Carla's, but when she's contacted for a reference she advises him to steer clear but feels guilty for doing so. Rita advises Tina to stop seeing Jake. At the hospital, Gary is told that the baby is having an x-ray as he's started to bring up his milk. Maria hears that Marcus has turned down the invitation to the wedding reception and wonders what's going on. Craig is perturbed when he overhears Dev asking Norris what he saw on the night of the fire in front of Karl. Lloyd overhears Karl telling Dev to back off again. Izzy and Gary are told that Jake has an inflammation of the intestine and will be treated with antibiotics. If the condition requires treatment, it could be serious enough that it's fatal. When questioned, Marcus tells Maria that he turned down the invite for her but she tells him that she'd rather meet his old friends. Izzy summons Tina to the hospital. Eileen offers to work the night shift at Street Cars. Rob is livid with Carla when Michael Ellis turns him down. Lloyd and Steve tell Karl to get off Dev's back. Jake's condition deteriorates and surgery is required. Roy is getting obsessed with the rubbish outside Prima Doner. Tina is distraught that there's nothing she can do to help Jake. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Nurse - Debra Stewart *Consultant - Ravin J. Ganatra Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception, special care unit, Consultant's office and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Baby Jake is diagnosed with a bowel infection and requires life-saving surgery; Karl begs Dev to stop asking questions about the fire; Maria finds out about Ben's wedding and asks Marcus why he didn't mention the invitation; and Rob needs a job reference from Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,790,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes